


I Think I Love You || Daniel Le Domas ||

by Bone_Zone



Category: Knives Out (2019), Ready or Not (2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Bad Parenting, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Car Sex, Character Death, Crossover, Deal with a Devil, Death, Drinking to Cope, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Gunshot Wounds, Hospital Sex, Hospitals, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Murder, Nightmares, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, gun injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: You are the granddaughter to Harlan Thrombey, daughter to Richard and Linda Drysdale, twin to Hugh Ransom Drysdale. You are your grandfathers favorite and once you found out about your fathers cheating you’ve decided to become Y/n Thrombey which Harlan was happy to see. Wanting nothing to do with your toxic family you’ve decided to move and do something with your life.Becoming a doctor was a nice touch, but finding your best friend through collage was even better and it only took one night to meet your soulmate.Though it seem’s that that Daniel Le Domas has to deal with his own toxic family.You never thought that you would be fighting for your life at your best friend’s wedding.Just wait until you get home.
Relationships: Daniel Le Domas/Reader, Daniel Le Domas/You, Marta Cabrera/Grace Le Domas
Kudos: 12





	I Think I Love You || Daniel Le Domas ||

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Adam Brody has no right to look so hot in this movie. 
> 
> Part two will be all about the game.
> 
> Flashback Italicized 
> 
> Thoughts will be bolded
> 
> Song Inspiration:  
> I Think I Love You- Tenacious D.

Drumming your finds on the bars counter top, you gave another glance at your phone checking the time. You weren’t surprised Grace was late, she did have a boyfriend after all so you couldn’t blame the girl for wanting to spend some time with the man. Sighing you took another sip of your drink debating on if you should call her or not though it was a gruff voice calling out your name that stopped you. 

“You Y/n?”

Blinking you turned in the bar seat to see a tall man staring at you, the firs thing you noticed was that he was frowning. The second thing you noticed was how handsome he was. He had dark brown hair, god you want to run your fingers through it and some beautiful chocolate brown eyes and that beard…god you wondered what that would feel like on your skin though the man must have called your name again, you cleared out your throat forcing a smile on your face.

“Uh…ya that’s me…can I help you.” 

Wrinkling his nose, Daniel tore his gaze away from you. Grace never mentioned how attractive you were though then again it’s not like she got the chance with the woman practically begging him to go and see you.

_“Daniel…please…she’s my best friend! can you just go check on her…maybe stay with her for a while.”  
_

_Nursing a beer, Daniel didn’t even bother to hide the scowl that was on his face. “Now why would I do that.”_

_“I was supposed to meet with her but Alex wanted to take me out…he kept on insisting on taking me out…he said it was important.”_

_That made him nearly drop his beer, god he hoped that the idiot wasn’t going to ask her for marry him. He wanted to say no say, he wanted to tell her to just blow his brother off and to just go see her friend but that’s not what he did, how could he when she’s been so nice to him._

_“Fine….stop looking at me like that…where is this friend of yours?”  
_

Shaking those thoughts away, Daniel sighed as he sat in the empty seat next to you. “Grace sent me…Alex want to take her out….though before you get a sad it has nothing to do with you…I’m pretty sure he’s going to propose.”

“And who are you?” Taking a sip of your drink, you wanted to know who this handsome stranger was and how he knew your best friend.

“Daniel…Alex’s older brother.”

Snorting you turned to face the man fully. “Right…well…I suppose it’s nice to meet you Daniel.” Wrinkling your nose, you gave him a pleasant smile holding your hand out for him to take. “I’m Y/n….well you already know that but I thought I should at least say it.”

A small chuckle escaped Daniels lips, something he was surprised about. You were more refreshing than he ex wife was and as the night grew on he came to find that you were much more kind, he found himself wanting to spend more time with you.

“Daniel?”

“Hm?”

“Would you like…to walk me home?”

“I’d love too.”

Daniel did not think much of walking you home, he was to distracted by your soft lips against his neck. The honey words whispering in his ear of the things you wanted him to do once you two got back to his apartment. Though what Daniel Le Domas did not know was that this one night was going to change his life.

Because it wasn’t going to be just one night. This one night would turn into to two, two would be come a week and a week would turn into six months and somewhere along those six month’s Daniel had fallen in love with you and thanks to his brother, he would be getting a sister in law then that meant you would be meeting his family. 

The one thing he never wanted.

* * *

He was talking in his sleep again but this time it looked like he was having a nightmare.

“No…no…please…not her.”

“Daniel.” Frowning, you watched the man twitch in his sleep. Face twisting in pain as he shifted in his sleep.

“Daniel.” Moving closer to him, you placed your hand against his cheek as the other grasped his hand. “Wake up..you’re having a nightmare….just open your eyes for me.”

Jolting awake Daniel had to stop himself from screaming out No, tears were streaming down his cheek as he frantically looked around the room. “Y/n.”

“Shh…I’m right here.” 

Holding Daniel close, you hated feeling the man sob against your chest. His tears hitting your naked skin. “I’m not going anywhere…I promise.”

Soothing Daniel, you pressed a kiss to his head as he finally settled down with him falling into a deep sleep. His body spooning against you, his arms wrapped tightly around your waist.

You prayed he didn’t remember that nightmare.

* * *

Pulling up to your grandfathers, Daniel swallowed thickly.This home was giving his family’s home a run for its money. Leaning forward you gave Daniel a soft kiss.

“You don’t need to come with me Daniel…I think my asshole brother is here anyways.”

Shaking his head, Daniel gave your hand a soft kiss. “No…I want to join you..meet your grandfather…he mean’s a lot to you.”

Beaming at the man you slipped out of the car pausing for a moment feeling another wave on nausea hit you. “Hey? you okay?”

Daniel frowned as he stepped behind you, his hand rubbing your lower back. “Still sick? maybe we should skip the wedding?”

“What! no! Grace is my best friend…I’m also the maid of honor…” Sighing he closed his eyes. He hoped, even if it was a small part that you would have agreed. He was scared of losing you,you were his best friend, the woman he loved. He still had flashes of his nightmare, one’s of you drawing the dreaded card.

Of his family sacrificing you, with him being restrained watching them plunge a knife in your heart. He could barley even register you talking, no you weren’t talking you were screaming at someone. A man that looked similar to you…was this the twin brother you mentioned? 

“Fuck off Hugh.” Your hand protectively grasped Daniels.

Hearing your voice, Daniel narrowed his eyes as he stepped in front of you doing his best to shield you from your brother.

“You were always attracted to trash y/n though I never thought you’d be the one to fuck a former alcoholic…then again I’m sure knowing who his family is you’d open your legs for anything”

Stepping close to Ransom, it took a lot for Daniel not to deck the man across his smug face. “I don’t care what you say about me…but say one more disgusting comment about y/n and I swear I will knock you on your smug ass.”

Ransom blinked in surprise, he was not expecting that comment though the moment did not last long as he gave Daniel a smug smile. “Hm…I do not know if I like you or not.”

Walking towards his own car, Ransom gave you one last glance before he slipped into his own car driving off.

“What a prick..”

Blinking for a moment you let out a laugh as you reached out to grab his hand. “Hm…I can’t help but agree with you on that but thank you Daniel…for standing up for me.” Giving his cheek a kiss, you then tugged him into your grandfathers home eager for him to meet your grandfather.

* * *

“And who did you say you were again?”

Daniel shifted his body as he glanced away from Harlan Thrombey , your grandfather.

“Uh…I am Daniel Le Domas.”God he wished you were by his side, to reassure him but you were to busy talking to Marta.

Harlan’s eyes flashed in surprise for a moment, next was anger but then they went back to his neutral expression. “Ah..yes I’ve heard of your family.” Leaning forward Harlan cleared out his throat. A slow smile forming on his face though it was one that Daniel would call friendly. “You do well to take care of my granddaughter…she’s a good woman…I’d rather not see her die…from a broken heart.

**Die from a broken heart…could he know?…no that would be ridiculous**

Taking a breath in, Daniel shook his head. “I’d never do anything to hurt her…I love her.”

Nodding his head in satisfaction, Harlan cleared out his throat. “Good…now would you be a good lass and grab her for me.”

Letting out his breath, Daniel quickly turned away from your grandfather as he hurried out of the room.

“Y/n…your father wanted to see you.” Glancing at the young nurse he gave her a light smile pressing a kiss to your head. “See you in the car?”

“Of course” Giving him a quick kiss, you then turned your attention to Marta. “Talk to you later?”

“Of course…have fun at the wedding y/n.”Holding back a groan you watched Daniel leave. 

“Oh…I’ll try.’ 

Slipping into your grandfathers study, you wondered what he might say to you. You were hoping that he liked Daniel, it would mean the world to you.

* * *

lapping your hand’s, you gave a happy but teary eyed smile to Grace. You were happy for your friend but you tried to ignore what your grandfather had told you but the news you received from your doctor. **Pregnant…I can’t believe I am pregnant.**

“It was a beautiful wedding..” 

“It was.” Reaching out, Daniel grasped your hand to reassure himself. Praying that you and Grace would not draw that card.

Resting your head on his shoulder, you gave him a teasing grin. “Wanna have a quickie in one of your many rooms.”You did your best to ignore the look’s his family gave you…the one’s his ex wife gave you.

Once you noticed Alex and Grace were gone you grabbed Daniel’s hand pulling him up from his seat then down the isle, that was until a man, Daniels father stopped him in his path.

“Daniel…aren’t you going to introduce me to your little friend.”

Narrowing his eyes, Daniel gave his father a glare. “She’s not my friend…she’s my girlfriend.”

Looking him over, you bit your tongue holding back a comment. “ I’m Y/n…Y/n Thrombey.”

Tony Le Domas’s eyes went wide for a moment though it vanished once a thin smile formed on his face. “A Thrombey….you don’t say…well enjoy the party Miss Thrombey.”

“I think I will…” Brushing past the man, Daniel let his arm weave around your waist as you two walked away from his father.

Stepping into the mansion you stopped a door in the far off corner. Smiling, you quickened your pace. Giving a quick look around you were pleased to see know one was around, once you saw that the cost was clear you tugged him into a empty room smashing your slips on his own.

“Fuck me.”

“Oh you don’t need to tell me twice.”

* * *

A game….who the fuck plays a game at a wedding reception. Leaning on your palm you tried not to show the bored look on your face as each member of the family drew a card. Once it was your turn you rolled your eyes seeing what you got.

 **Hide N Seek….what are we five?,** it might have been a negative thought but you didn't care. It's not like your grandfather pulled out a book ordering everyone to read it.

Then one by one everyone showed what that had, you were surprised to hear the card Grace got. 

“Hide N Seek?”

But before Grace could say anymore you frowned holding your own card up. “Um I think we need to shuffle the deck…because I got Hide N Seek too.”

Daniel’s ex seemed please but Daniel. The man could feel his stomach drop, his heart squeezing tightly in his chest as your words rang through his ears.

**I got hide an seek too**


End file.
